


So Selfish

by markipwiwer



Series: Patreon [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, Gag, M/M, Multi, Threesome, minor pet play, no prep, porn without plot/plot what plot, rope, straight up smut, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “hey psst I talked about this in the discord but dark n Wil trying anti up (and possibly gagging) and overwhelming him (◕‿◕✿)”- mysteryprxncess





	So Selfish

“You seem a little twitchy there, Anti. Something the matter?”

Wilfords voice was laced with humour, a shit-eating grin spread across his face as Dark took his time in undressing himself, hanging his tie and jacket up, putting his shoes in the corner, dumping everything else in the clothes hamper to be washed.

And Anti was indeed twitchy, groaning around Wilfords underwear that had been haphazardly balled up and stuffed into his mouth. The now damp fabric pressed against his tongue, and it smelled like cherry and sex. Wilford, never leaving room for error with tasks that crossed over with torture, kept the underwear in place with duct tape. Soon, the smooth garment would stop being able to soak up liquid, and drool would spill down his chin.

Dark had made quick work of the rope, tying Antis wrists together and then to the headboard. Anti could squirm, sure, but he was on his back so it wasn’t like he was going to achieve anything, get any sort of friction.

Anti attempted to say something, probably cursing Wilford out but it came out as muffled nonsense and Wilford just laughed as Dark came back over to the bed, naked and sporting a semi. Wilford was naked bar his yellow button up and the white undershirt he wore under that.

“Wilford, take those off. If both Anti and myself are nude, I’d like you to be as well.”

Wilford wiggles his eyebrows at Dark, standing up from the bed to unbutton his shirt.

“Well Darkling, I really can’t say no when you ask so nicely... not like I’m leaving much to the imagination downstairs.”

“I think it would be impossible for you to hide that right now.”

Wilford looked down at his cock, already hard as ever and a tad damp at the tip. He did love torture-related activities.

“Right you are!”

Dark cracked his neck, his eyes falling on Anti who was watching Wilford like he was a giant snack.

“So what are we doing about him?”

Wilford waved in Antis direction dismissively.

“Tsk, I wouldn’t worry to much. I was going to focus on you a little, my love.”

Dark cocked an eyebrow but didn’t protest when Wilford pulled him in by the waist and kissed him. It was nice, almost romantic, and Wilfords dick was pressed against Darks cool belly, rubbing precum against it. That would have been gross, but Dark looked over at Anti and it made it worth it.

Anti looked betrayed. He was used to being the centre of attention whenever he was tied up. Usually they fucked him at the same time or sucked him off simultaneously, but they weren’t even... giving him the time of day? That was...

Hmm. Anti tried to think critically about how it made him feel, being ignored, but his own cock growing at the site of his lovers being so tender with each other made him feel like something of a pervert, like he was watching something private. It was making his heart throb along with his member. And it was hard to think critically about anything.

Wilford was moaning into Darks mouth, holding him tight and taking him over just a little, until Dark put a hand in Wilfords hair and pulled, hard. Wilford moaned even harder at that but he didn’t relent. It was obvious that Wilford was in a wonderfully dominating mood and, fortunately or unfortunately, Dark would have to step down and just focus on giving Anti hell. Not that he needed Wilford to tell him to do that.

Truth be told, Dark liked the fight. He liked putting up a resistance instead of just bending over for Wilford, and he knew Wilford enjoyed the predatory controlling aspect, actively putting someone in place. So it worked out.

Before Dark really had a chance to think too hard about their unique dynamics though, Wilford pushed him towards the bed and flipped him over. They flopped down together right next to Anti, Wilford on top of Dark, still kissing him like they were high school lovers.

Anti made a rather offended noise, groaning and squirming more, and Dark actually cracked a smile at the situation.

Anti hadn’t even done anything particularly wrong, but it was important to keep their pet on his toes. He couldn’t expect to get all the attention all the time, otherwise he’d spiral into a bratty mess.

Wilford was grinding his cock against Darks and that was, well, it felt a little desperate and childish but they weren’t exactly aiming to cum as soon as possible. It was just being with each other, and reading the hell out of Anti.

Anti tried to roll over to be part of the action, just a little. But the second Wilford noticed him getting closer, he pulled away from Dark slightly and pushed his arm out, shoving Anti hard in the chest.

“Now now, kitten, don’t be impatient. Otherwise we’ll leave you here with nothing.”

Dark chuckled lowly when Anti let out a yelp and huffed frustratedly. Dark pulled Wilfords face back down again to continue the make out session. Wilford smiled wide at his enthusiasm, and dove back down again.

Wilford began nipping at Darks neck, grabbing his hips and grinding down against him, hard.

“Fuck, Darkling, I can’t decide who I want to be inside. Who do you think deserves my cock, hmm?”

Antis breathing got noticeably faster, as he worried Wilford might leave himself spent if he focused only on Dark. And then who would fuck him?!

“Oh, God, I want you inside me, Wilford, oooh...”

Darks voice was low, but not desperate. He clearly had a strong want, but it was easy going, loving longing instead of the animalistic need Anti felt building. His cock was twitching, leaking, as he strained against the rope to no avail.

“I have a bit of an idea. I need to prep you, of course, but Anti seems to be getting a little restless. He’s done well enough, why don’t you use him while I get you ready?”

Dark resisted the urge to bite his lip. Wilford was certainly an evil son of a bitch when he wanted to be. It was obvious Dark wasn’t going to cum in Anti or give him any real relief, and surely that would mentally put him on edge.

Dark nodded and Wilford got up, sitting back and waiting for Dark to situate himself between Antis legs.

Anti made a grateful sound, not putting two and two together - at this point he was just happy he was going to get fucked.

Wilford handed Dark a small bottle of lube he’d conjured, and Dark, the bastard, merely coated himself and ran the excess lube over Antis hole, not even slipping in a finger for prep. Dark was going to fuck Anti selfishly. Anti looked up at Dark with something like confusion but he didn’t really care. He could take a dicking like this, it’d just be... tough.

The conflicting relief of being slowly filled up with the burning sensation made Antis eyes roll into the back of his head and he glitched, ever so slightly. It hurt, there was no nice way to say it, but it was warm and hot and Dark always felt so right. Anti squeezed around Dark without entirely meaning to and Dark jolted forward a little faster than he intended, making Anti wince. But Dark didn’t apologise. Instead, he bottomed out and immediately started thrusting. Slow, deep, focused on his own angle and sticking his ass out just a little for Wilford, who was slicking his fingers up and finding the best angle to come in from.

Eventually, Wilford sat almost next to Dark, watching the display of Anti struggling, clenching and unclenching, trying to find a good angle for himself when Dark didn’t care to be helpful. Wilford brought his arm down and found Darks hole with practiced ease, pushing two fingers in nice and slow. He let Dark get used to the angle, and Dark had to pause moving inside of Anti for just a moment. But Anti was having none of that, attempting to grind back against Dark, whining and making pleading sounds.

Seeing Dark struggling, Wilford once again used his other arm to pin Anti down, hard.

“Don’t be so selfish, kitten. This isn’t about you right now. If you can’t be good, you won’t even get an obligatory handjob into a condom once I’ve fucked the life out of Darkling here. Understand?”

Anti, looking almost scared for a moment, nodded his head.

“Good. Now, listen to Dark.”

Anti nodded again and looked up at Dark, eyebrows still furrowed in concern. Eventually, Dark spoke, as he clenched around Wilfords fingers.

“Don’t move, pet.”

And Anti stilled.

Wilford began to scissor Dark open, working carefully, tenderly even. Eventually, as Dark started to pant a little and grind back down onto Wilfords fingers, Wilford added a third. That made Dark arch, which meant he pushed further inside of Anti, which in turn made Anti let out a low moan. Now that he was used to the stretch, appreciating Darks cock when it moved inside him was much easier. But fuck, if it wasn’t driving him wild. 

Antis cock kept twitching as he dropped, slowly, into something of a complacent space. The threat of not even getting a handjob made him get the idea that he might not even cum. And that almost scared him. So he just... lay there, aching and almost emotional from neglect and making the neediest sounds from under the gag. He didn’t even have the ability to wipe the drool from his chin, and it was starting to tickle which made the situation even more unbearable.

Anti wasn’t entirely there, and he watched distantly as Dark was fingered open with so much love and care and at some point Dark pulled out of Anti and leaned over him instead, as Wilford lined up behind Dark and pushed into him.

Wilford was fucking Dark right over the top of Anti, and Anti was just being forced to sit there and watch. And now he couldn’t even space out properly because every now and then Darks skin would make contact and he’d brush against the tip of Antis cock and it felt like the sweetest fire in the world. That was when Anti started getting loud.

Dark was blissed out as Wilford fucked into him, deep, pushing him forward every time, as if he knew somehow that it was taunting Anti even more.

Anti hurt. Anti ached. His ass ached and his cock was throbbing and smearing pre along Darks stomach just as Wilfords had earlier, and Wilford seemed to be pushing Dark down and, fuck, Anti found himself humping like some dumb animal against the coolness of Darks stomach because at least it was SOMETHING, and Dark managed to speak.

“Wil, I - ah - I think our pet is - fuck, he’s getting a bit desperate, close, like me, Wilford, fuck!”

Wilford, of course, knowing exactly what he was fucking doing, just about pressed Darks head into Antis chest and Anti was grinding up, panting and there was something damp on his cheek - was that a tear? Oh well - and Darks stomach was starting to tense up, his own moans getting louder, his repetition of Wils name.

Anti would have been begging Wilfords name as well if he could talk but alas, he could only scream and shout into the underwear in his mouth, as he drew ever closer. And then Dark was just about screaming and suddenly, his mouth opened and he latched onto a chunk of Antis skin, biting down hard to suppress his own noises. And that drove Anti over the edge, cumming messily on his own stomach and Darks chest.

Wilford made sure he sped up the pace, eventually pulling out and cumming right onto Darks ass and the low of his back with a not so flattering grunt, rubbing his seed in with his fingers just for the show of it. 

After taking a second to catch his breath, he snapped his fingers and the rope and gag went slack, falling off of Anti and letting him loose. Dark had already begun kissing at the spot on Anti that he bit, and Wilford crawled around to Antis side, immediately using his clean thumb to wipe the tears from Antis cheeks.

There were more than he’d thought but he couldn’t exactly be expected to have dignity while enduring emotional and sexual torture, now, could he?

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
